


Running

by AryaWitchbane16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWitchbane16/pseuds/AryaWitchbane16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili, Kili, and Arya have been good friends for several years. They go to school together, and are the three star runners on the school track team, coached by Fili' s uncle, Thorin Oakenshield. The World ends, and they are separated. Three years later, they find each other again, but Arya is not the same girl they once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I OWN NOTHING!!! THIS IDEA CAME TO ME WHILE WATCHING MY FRIEND RUN AT A TRACK MEET!!!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!! Comments and reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Thorin' s POV  
"Come on, Uncle. She would be AMAZING!!!!! We need her on our team!!" Thorin' s head pounded. The high, shrill voice of his nephew Kili was doing nothing for his headache. He cracked open one blue eye to look at him, and instantly regretted it. The combination of the bright light and the pleading, wide-eyed look on both Kili and Fili' s faces made him want to scream.   
"For the last time, I am not bringing some spoiled, trust fund kid onto my team. I don't care how good she is. Besides, we don't need her!" He growled, trying, and failing miserably to ignore the hurt in the boys big eyes. Fili finally piped up.  
"We do need her!! Nori is graduating in June, and he's our last long distance runner. Besides, I think Arya would be very good at pole vaulting, and we haven't had anyone do that since Bofur left last year!," Fili slowed down at his uncle's murderous glare, but didn't stop.   
" You don't have to ask her to join right away. Just, just give her a chance, alright? I think you'd like her." Thorin sighed.   
"When do you want me to met her?" He said, resigned to his fate. The brilliant smiles Kili and Fili sent him were almost worth it. Almost.  
"She has a soccer game in Dale this Saturday at 3. We were hoping you would drive us?" Kili piped up. Thorin sighed again.  
"Fine. Now scat, both of you. This paperwork isn't going anywhere." He was almost crushed when they hugged him, before running out of his shabby office in a whirlwind of shaggy blonde and brown hair and noise.

At 2:10 on Saturday afternoon, Thorin pulled up in front of Dís' s apartment in his ancient, royal blue Mersades. The car was a last gift from is grandfather Thror. He had given it to Thorin for his twenty-first birthday. Back when the Durin family had more than enough money, when they were a powerful political family, before the fire.....Thorin had a sudden pang of grief. Granddad, Father, Mother, Frerin. No one besides himself and Dis had been spared from the fire that burned Erebor Manor to the ground.   
"Thorin?" Thorin jumped as Dwalin spoke.   
"What? Oh, sorry." He muttered distractedly as he unlocked the car door to let Fili and Kili. Determinedly avoiding Dwalin' s concerned gaze, he managed to get his nephews to stop chattering long enough to get the directions out of them, before driving away from the old, battered apartment building where his little sister and her sons lived.

They arrived at the soccer field with ten minutes to spare. Thorin couldn't help but feel horribly out of place as he maneuvered his old, banged up car around the many sleek, New, and obviously expensive minivans. Pulling up in a empty spot next to a silver Lexus minivan, and before he could stop them, Fili and Kili had scrambled out of the car and took off running.  
"No!! Fili! Kili! Wait!!! Shit." He muttered as Dwalin chuckled, before they both ran after his nephews. Thankfully, being as loud as they were, Thorin and Dwalin didn't have to look for very long. They simply followed the shouts of a girls name.  
"ARYA!!!!!OVER HERE!!!!!" Kili bellowed at a group of girls in grey and white soccer uniforms. The smallest of the girls whipped around, grinned, and ran towards them, covering the thirty feet between them in a matter of seconds. Thorin felt his eyebrows rise. She really was fast. He looked her up and down as she hugged his nephews. She was tiny, barely even five feet, but her legs were almost disproportionately long, and muscular. She had pale skin, and long black-Brown hair pulled in a tight ponytail. She was skinny, but her thin arms had hints of muscle.  
"Fili, Kili. Is this your friend?" When he spoke, the girl turned to look at him. Clear, silver-grey eyes stared at him out of a heart shaped face. She was fairly pretty, with high cheekbones, a thin nose, and a pink rosebud mouth. Thorin had no doubt that she would grow to be a stunningly beautiful woman.  
"Hi," she said, grinning and offering him a small hand to shake, "I'm Arya Stark. Who are you?" Thorin had to smile at her confidence. She reminded him off a young Dis.  
"I am Thorin Durin, Fili and Kili' s uncle. This is my friend Dwalin. We are the coaches of the Ered Luin track team." Arya' s already big eyes got almost comically round.  
"You coach the ERED LUIN TRACK TEAM?!?!?! HOLY CRAP!!!!!" She suddenly turned and whacked Fili over the head.  
"Ouch!! Arya!! What was that for?!" He yelped, rubbing his head and making his golden blonde hair stick up in all directions.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE RELATED TO THE COACH OF THE ERED LUIN TRACK TEAM?!?!?!?" Thorin bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
"I take it you've heard of us?" He asked, amused.  
"Heard of you? Are you kidding? You guys are LEGEND!!!" Arya explained, jumping around excitedly.  
"Arya!!!! Come on, you're gonna be late!!!" It was another girl wearing a white and grey uniform, which, on closer inspection, read Wintertown Wolves.  
"Coming Meera!!" Arya yelled. She turned to Fili and Kili, shoving a finger in their faces.  
"We are not done here," she grinned at Thorin and Dwalin, and then dashed after her teammate. Dwalin coughed.  
"Well," he muttered, "That was.....interesting." Thorin nodded in agreement. They quickly made their way to the stands.  
"Hey, Mrs. Stark!" Fili said to a woman in front of them. She looked up at the group, and a friendly, maternal smile light up her beautiful face. She had thick, dark red hair, and bright blue eyes, but Thorin saw Arya in the pale skin, heart shaped face, and high cheekbones of this woman's face.  
"Hello boys. How are you?" Her voice was soft, and had the musical accent of a southener. Fili and Kili grinned.  
"We're good. We'd like you to meet our uncle and his friend, Thorin Durin and Dwalin Fundinson." Ms. Stark smiled at them, before offering her small hand.  
"Hello, I'm Catelyn Stark. It's very nice to meet both of you." Before Thorin could reply, the girls soccer team from Dale jogged onto the field to loud cheers and applause. The Wintertown Wolves came on after to mildly polite clapping. Beside him Kili giggled maniacally. Thorin and Dwalin looked at him, concerned.  
"They have NO IDEA what their in for!" He choked out, before dissolving in another fit of giggles. Shaking his head, Thorin turned back to the game. As soon as the whistle blew, Arya had the ball and was flying down the field. Twenty two seconds into a fourty minute game, and the Wolves had already scored 1-0. Arya was in her element. Her movements were fluid, always perfectly coordinated. She was always in control, passing and dribbling the ball with effortless dexterity. Thorin felt his jaw drop watching her. She had lept over a teammate and shot the ball from halfway down the field, bringing the score up to 4-1. He turned to Dwalin, whose dark eyes were wide with astonishment.  
"I want her."

Arya agreed to join the team in a heartbeat, delighted. Her mother took a little longer to convince, but she eventually agreed. They walked back to their cars together, only to realize that the silver Lexus Thorin had parked next to was the Stark minivan.  
"Mum? Can I go to Fili and Kili' s house? PLEASE?" Arya asked her mother, who sighed.  
"No, Arya. We need to pick Sansa up from her piano lesson, remember?" Arya made a disgusted face, but hugged Fili and Kili goodbye and climbed into the car. Catelyn turned to Thorin and handed him a piece of paper.  
" Call me, and we can figure out a time for Arya to come to practise." Thorin nodded, before herding his nephews into the Mercedes.

Three days later, Thorin was pulling off the main road that ran through Wintertown and onto a more secluded road. It was in the forest, dark and winding, with trees leaning over the road. In the back seat, Fili and Kili were shouting along to the radio, completely butchering the lyrics to Highway to Hell. Suddenly the trees stopped, and the view left Thorin gasping for breath. In from of them lay a long gravel driveway, which led up to wrought iron gate. The top of the gate was twisted to form the words Winterfell Manor. Behind the gates, an enormous, grey stone manor house rose up, dark and imposing against the grey sky. Thorin remembered a similar house, with flames pouring out of the Windows and reaching greedily for the sky, the red light drowning out the stars. He remembered the taste of ash in his mouth and the heat on his face. But most of all, Thorin remembered the screams. The screaming coming from inside the house, Dis screaming in grief, and Thorin himself screaming, screaming until his throat was raw, screaming......  
"Uncle? Are you ok?" Thorin jumped. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to look at his nephews. Fili brushed a strand of golden hair out of his turquoise eyes. Frerins eyes. Frerins hair. Kili' s dark eyes were wide and concerned, and so much like Father's that Thorin shivered.  
"I'm fine. Just,..tired." Judging from the silence in the back seat, his nephews didn't believe him.  
"Come on. Let's go get Arya." As Thorin drove through the gate, he got a closer look at the house. In the big driveway, four cars were parked. The silver Lexus, a grey Volvo sedan, a blue Honda, and, surprisingly, an olive green jeep Cherokee. As Thorin pulled up in front of the house, the enormous front doors flew open, and Arya bounded down the front steps in black leggings and a grey jacket. Her dark hair was loose and rippling in the cold breeze. She carried a grey gym bag, and she was wearing silver sneakers. Behind her, a toddler stumbled out after her. As Thorin got out of the car, Catelyn Stark hurried out of the house after the small child, who yelled loudly. Arya stopped and turned around.  
"Rickon! Go back inside!" She said. The child shook his head, tears filling his large grey eyes. Arya sighed, before scooping him up a pressing a kiss to his auburn curls. He wrapped his chubby arms around her neck.   
"Hi Thorin. Hi guys. This is my baby brother Rickon. Say hi Ricky." She cooed at him. Rickon giggled.  
"Hewo. I'm Wickon. I'm fwee." He said. Arya grinned, the perfect picture of a proud big sister. Catelyn hurried down the steps behind her children, looking slightly frazzled.  
"Oh. Hello, Mr. Durin.," She said breathlessly.  
"Hello Ms. Stark." She smiled at him, before turning to her son, who buried his curly head in his sister's neck.  
"Rickon Brynden Stark. What have I told you about running out the front door?" Arya chuckled, before prying the little boy off of her and handing him to her mother.  
"Bye Ricky. Bye Mom." She said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. She took a deep breath, and turned to Thorin, Fili, and Kili.   
"Alright," she said, "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of this fic,  
> Thorin, Eddard, and Dwalin are 44  
> Catelyn is 42  
> Dis is 41  
> Robb is 17  
> Jon is the child of Lyanna and Rhaegar. They died and Ned adopted him. He is 16.  
> Sansa is 14  
> Arya and Fili are 11  
> Bran and Kili are 10  
> Rickon is 3


End file.
